Five Nights: Before '87
by TristanRazor
Summary: Prequel to my first FNAF short story. Dive deep into the mind of young Jason and his twisted world. Jason's life has somehow entangled him in a new curse at a very old pizzeria and Jason has had enough of it!


F1V3 NiGhTs: Before '87

Jason Chase wasn't always the sick, twisted, crazy and mentally ill person he was when he died. A lot of things could have influenced his insanity, his abusive father, his mother dying, or being bullied all the way till high school. None of that matters put together compared to how and where his older brother died. Thats the event that caused him to snap.

1974

It was another boring Saturday. It was always boring on Saturday at Jason's house because all his dad did was drink and sleep. Jason was 10 years old and Jason never got taken out anywhere. His dad was drunk most of the time and hit Jason a lot without saying sorry when he was rarely sober. Jason had an older brother that loved him and understood almost everything Jason said. His brother had an ok paying job and since his dad didn't work his brother had to provide for everyone with his minimum paycheck. Today would be different than any other Saturday and it all started when Jason's brother came home. Jason's brother's name was Michael and he was extremely hard working and polite, despite his harsh father. When he got home, he brought back some food and had some news for Jason specifically. "So, Jase! How would you like to come to work with me and see what my job is like!?" asked Michael. "Really? Where is it?" Jason asked. "Its at Fred Bear's Family Diner! I work as an entertainer. I put on a special suit and I go around and serve pizza and sing songs to the kids!" he said. "Ok!" Jason said with excitement. "Now hold on stupid!" said their dad. "Did I say he could?!" "No but you never cared for us once or took us anywhere! Jason only lives with you because we know you killed mom and we have no other relatives to take us, you fat, drunken MOTHERFU**ER!" Michael yelled. His dad sat in silence and disbelief. "I'm taking him and thats that, and when I get my own house, hes comin with me!" Michael said as he took Jason upstairs with him. The next morning Michael and Jason got dressed and immediately left for the restaurant.

When they got there, Michael gave Jason a tour and everything. Then he told him to sit by the stage and wait for him to go on. Michael went to the back room and went to put his suit on but his boss was back there. "Hey be careful with that suit, there were some malfunctions with it." his boss said. " I will, don't worry Michael replied. He got on his suit and remembered the training logs and put it on carefully. He was always remembering to himself, don't touch the spring locks. Then Michael got on stage and Jason's face lit up as he saw his brother perform on stage. After Michael's act was over, he went to serve pizza to everyone. Michael's boss said Jason could have free pizza and soda. It was a LONG time since Jason was this happy. Then Jason saw the stage lights turn on again and another performer get on stage. Instead of a golden bunny, it was a golden bear. "Hey everybody, its Golden Freddy!" he said. "Is everyone enjoying the pizza?" Freddy asked. The kids yelled yes and started cheering. "Your dreams should be like me, golden! Thanks for coming, the restaurant is now closing!" Golden Freddy said as he went off stage. Jason was upset he had to leave. He went up to Michael. "Can I come back tomorrow?" Jason asked. "Of course!" Michael said. When Jason went to sleep, he couldn't wait to go back to Fred's, but in the middle of the night he had a nightmare. In the middle of the night Jason had a nightmare he'd never had before. He saw a restaurant that looked like Fred bear's but different. Then he saw Himself but as a grown up walking towards the different looking Fred's. Then images of the golden bunny flashed in his face but the bunny was all torn up and covered in blood. Right before he woke up, he heard the loudest scream ever, it was his brother. Then Jason woke up crying.

When Jason woke up, his dad was still sleeping and Michael was getting ready. He didn't tell Michael about his dream. A few minutes later they headed for Fredbear's Family Diner again. Jason was scared around the suit up close now from his nightmare. In the back Michael was on the phone with his dad, arguing about leaving every day with Jason. "You know what!? Jason's happy with me, not you! I'm close to getting my own home so screw OFF!" Michael screamed then hung up. He was almost crying. He was putting on the suit for about ten minutes because the recent malfunctions made it harder putting on. Just then as Jason was going to tell Michael about his dream, His dad busted into the restaurant looking for Michael. He pushed Jason down and busted into the back room. "NO! Dad wait!" Michael said still putting on the suit. Jason got up and saw his dad tackle Michael, and thats how it ended. When he tackled Michael, it set off the spring locks and Michael was immediately crushed and mangled to death by its snake like grip. Blood leaked everywhere. Jason watched in horror as Michael struggled to get out of the suit but made no progress. Then finally, Michael died. Jason's only friend and brother, died. His dad realized he was dead too. "I'm going to murder you!" screamed Jason at his dad.

For the next two years Jason stayed up in his room for about 75% of his life. He was planning something big in his little head. When Jason got called down for dinner by his dad he would set his plan into action. Although Jason's dad was a little less mean after the accident and a little less drunk, Jason still hated him. Jason and his dad were having tacos and Jason finished early as usual. When he went to his room, Jason pulled out some rope and a machete from the shed. He went downstairs silently and his dad was on the recliner and with one hit with the machete handle, knocked him out. When he woke up, he was tied to the recliner. "You took the one thing I enjoy from me."said Jason. "My only brother who actually cared about me." he added. "I didn't know the suit was…" "I don't care you deadbeat, stupid excuse for a human being!" Jason yelled. "You are a waste of space, so i'm gonna open up some room." then Jason slit his throat and went on the road for about a day until a family saw him sleeping in an alley and adopted him. Then in 1987 when Jason was 19, he heard a new restaurant was opening called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The only reason he wanted the job, was so he could take revenge on anyone who represented the name Fred or Freddy for the poorly built suit. The only way he could get his revenge out, was killing kids so they wouldn't have to suffer the loss he suffered. The thing Jason didn't think about was… killing isn't justified.

tHe 3Nd

Inspiration: My first piece of inspiration was when my 9th grade english teacher hosted a writing a contest and we had to use certain objects. Half the objects seemed horror-esque so I wrote a story strongly built off a video game on steam called Five Nights at Freddy's. Based on four kids murdered and hidden inside animatronic suits that go on to limbo in an eternal hell and posses the animatronics. A little bit of my third installment and all of my fourth were my idea. The rest were based off theories, videos, the game and lore. My second piece of inspiration was me playing all three games. They were a twist of horror and mystery. Taking on the role of a night guard watching cameras and closing doors to keep animatronics away. Also in the second and third game, there were no doors which made it harder. So I decided to write the stories manly set in the day instead of night. Day is where the action and mystery takes place. Night is where the horror takes place. I won the competition and wrote three more stories one being a prequel. So now this is the last installment just because three sequels and a quick prequel should explain all events and characters. If you haven't played any of the Five Nights at Freddy's, start with the first and play them All! Thanks for reading them all!


End file.
